Jeri-MAX
Jeri-MAX (sometimes abbreviated to JMAX or JMX), is a No Mercy CAW League created by Something CAWful admin Jericho222. It is based off of the e-fed of the same name that had gained some popularity back in 2008 on the SMF Forums. Jeri-MAX is most known for being the original home of multi-time CAW World Champion Dorf Liggleton. Jeri-MAX is part of The Vivianverse, sharing its continuity with leagues such as New-WWE, NAW, and RAWR. Season One took place from December 2009 to August 2010. Season Two started on January 1st, 2011, but was soon put on hold due to the emergence of Vertex and their strike against the company. Current Roster Color Commentator: 'Blee Blee Blee '''Play-By-Play Announcer: '''Bubba the Love Fudge '''General Manager: '''Sakoda *Aladdin Hassan *Brian Knobbs *Brooke Hogan *Bulk *Danielle Bryan *Danny Jackpot *Dorf Liggleton *DreCon the Giant *Dylan Connell *Edge *El Jefe *Evan Redcourne *Grandma Gower *Grover Cleveland *Huffington Gower *Hulk Hogan *Jerry Sags *Jurt Angle *Justin Gower *KAMA *Kim Sakoda *Lamarell McDaniel *Linda McSeven *Lucas Gomez *Matthew Hardy *Mongo McMichael *Pacman Jones *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Skull *Triple H *Whitnique *Winter Bradleys *Yuna Tag Teams & Stables *'Bulk & Skull *'D-Generation X: '''Triple H & Shawn Michaels *'The Gower Dynasty:' Justin Gower & Huffington Gower *'The Nasties:' Brian Knobbs & Jerry Sags *'Vertex:' Dorf Liggleton, El Jefe, Jurt Angle, Aladdin Hassan, & Lucas Gomez Former Talent *7-Up Spot (2008-2010) *Big Boss Man (2009-2010) *Brutus Beefcake (2010) *Chyna (2010) *Claude Frollo (2010) *Jeff Hardy (2010) *Kevin 11 (2008-2010) *Sean Morley (2010) Current Champions Shows ''Season 1 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Although there is no roster split like back in the days of the e-fed, Jeri-MAX has 2 different shows: Jeri-MAX WARP and Jeri-MAX VORTEX. WARP is considered the "Raw" and VORTEX thus is considered the "SmackDown." During the e-fed era, a 3rd Brand, Jeri-MAX Eastern, was created but was not brought back when Jeri-MAX became a full fledged CAW League. WARP's official theme is "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead. VORTEX's official theme is "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool. Jeri-MAX PMX Jeri-MAX PMX can easily be described as WWE NXT. In season 1, Jeri-MAX pros mentored 8 Divas on their way to JeriMania, where they fought to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. The winner of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 1 was Yuna. Jeri-MAX Season 2 will have Jeri-MAX Pros mentoring 6 male rookies, with the winner receiving a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity at The All-American American Bash. CPVs *Jeri-MAX Black Hole *Jeri-MAX Ooze *Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash *Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble *Jeri-MAX Horizon *Jeri-MAX JeriMania Awards *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of May 8th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX PMX Episode 3) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 13th - 19th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 24) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 27th - July 3rd **(Jeri-MAX WARP Episode 25) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of August 7th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 26) Trivia Jeri-MAX is the first CAW League to post a show (Jeri-MAX (Episode 5)) WARP New Year's Special) in the 2010's decade, at least for those living in the eastern United States. Jeri-MAX is the only known CAW League that uses a 6-Year-Old (Now 7) as a commentator. BigJerichool222's account reached 400 subscribers on January 6th, 2011. Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues